Semiconductor modules generally have a form in which a distal end of an optical fiber and a semiconductor laser chip are optically connected with each other and are accommodated in a package, for example. The package of such semiconductor laser modules is made of a metal, for example, and a Peltier module is disposed in many cases inside the package to regulate the temperature of the semiconductor laser chip.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor laser module that comprises an optical fiber, a semiconductor laser chip optically coupled with a distal end of the optical fiber, a box-shaped package for accommodating therein the semiconductor laser chip under an optical coupling state with the distal end of the optical fiber, and a Peltier module fixed to a bottom plate of the package, for regulating the temperature of the semiconductor laser chip, wherein the bottom plate of the package is made of a metal, and at least a peripheral wall portion of the package is made of a resin or a ceramic.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor laser module that comprises an optical fiber, a semiconductor laser chip optically coupled with a distal end of the optical fiber, a box-shaped package for accommodating therein the semiconductor laser chip under an optical coupling state with the distal end of the optical fiber, and a Peltier module disposed inside the package, for regulating a temperature of the semiconductor laser chip, wherein at least a bottom portion and a peripheral wall portion of the package are made of a resin or a ceramic, and an opening is formed in the bottom portion of the package; and wherein the Peltier module is disposed inside the package while the bottom surface thereof is exposed from the opening of the package.